Crash Here Tonight
by stephaflea
Summary: It’s Harry 21st Birthday and his friends have decided to throw him a party. But why is Harry acting so stranger and where the hell is Hermione.


Title: Crash Here Tonight  
Author: Flea  
Date: 1.04.09

Part 1/?  
Rating: G  
Pairing: H/Hr  
Characters: Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and a little from some others  
Genre: Romance

Word Count: 2855  
Warnings- All the major events in book seven happened – apart from the pairings at the end (I have nothing against Ron and Hermione I just can't seem to write them.) Hermione boyfriend at the beginning of the story is a character which I invented. You wont be hearing much from him.  
Spoilers: Shouldn't be any major ones

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner brothers; I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: It's Harry 21st Birthday and his friends have decided to throw him a party. But why is Harry acting so stranger and where the hell is Hermione.

Inspired by the song 'Crash Here Tonight' by Toby Keith.

_- Italics shows that's it's a flash back -_

**WARNING – ****I have no beta reader and my spelling and grammar are terrible. There will be mistakes … MANY mistakes. I have tried to sort them out but I just can't spot them when it comes to my own work. I hope they don't spoil the story for you too much.**

**Crash Here Tonight**

Harry could just about hear the clocks chime as it stuck 6 though with all the noise around him he couldn't be sure. Mrs Weasley's voice drifted from the kitchen shouting at Ron again to stop eating the food, Ginny and Luna were arguing over some decorations while George sat and cracked Jokes at them. This was how it had been all day – with people coming and going trying to get everything ready for his birthday party that evening.

Checking his watch he saw it was indeed 6 o'clock. People would be arriving in less than an hour and things still weren't ready, but Harry couldn't seem to pull himself away from the window to help.

It was nearly 6 and she still wasn't here.

Harry hadn't wanted a fuss for his birthday but as usual he'd been talked into having a party. 'Just a small one' Ron had told him 'You only turn 21 once' Hermione had added. But as usual things hadn't turned out the way they planned. The guest list they had written for a start had included everyone he knew at Hogwarts plus a few he didn't. Not to mention all the people coming from work and the few odd names he'd never heard of before. To make matters worst Mrs Weasley's was cooking enough to feed twice that number – Harry was beginning to have doubts that everyone would fit into his flat.

Looking down to the street below he could see people rushing around finishing work and completing those last few minute jobs before they returned home for the evening.

Harry had lived in Grimal Place for a few months after the end of his 7th year but there were just too many memories. Sirius, the order meetings; with the press hounding him all the time, all Harry had wanted was to get away from everything. A new start with no Voldemort, no death eaters – no boy that lived; just Harry! So after weeks and weeks of searching he finally found the perfect place.

He still got hounded by the press but thank goddess after 3 and a half years they were finally beginning to find some new stories.

Harry's flat was just on the outskirts of Digon alley; just far enough away from prying eyes. Nothing grand, just a modest little flat with 2 bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, a rather large living room and Harry's favourite part a small balcony over looking the cobbled street. It was perfect.

Ron had lived with him for a few years before him and Luna decided to take the next step in their relationship and buy a house together. Since then the flat had been a quiet place; his sanctuary.

Although today it had been far from that.

Harry heard the unmistakable sound of something smashing in the kitchen immediately followed by Mrs Weasley's shouts; once again aimed at Ron. Pushing open the small door Harry walked through out on to the small balcony, shutting out the noise behind him. The wind was cool as it hit his face showing the first signs of evening.

Checking his watch once again he noticed that only 5 minutes had passed since he last looked.

Where the hell was Hermione?

Looking up the street Harry strained his eyes for any sign of her – even though he knew she would just Appalgate right into the kitchen.

This party had mainly been her idea employing Ron's help to convince him. She had been planning it for months – from the guest list, to the decorations, the food; even the music. Although she'd not been in once all day, not even for a second to check how things were going. Something which was almost impossible for Hermione; who always had to make sure everything was perfect.

Luna had arrived at his door step 7 o'clock in the morning dragging behind her a rather tired; and very angry looking Ron. Before Harry had even had chance to shower and dress Mrs Weasley, Ginny and George had shown up carrying bags and bags of groceries plus of list from Hermione of what needed to be done. Mr Weasley and Percy had made an appearance not too long after that once again bringing more supplies and Bill and Fleur had arrived just before lunch bring take-out for everyone – but no Hermione.

If Harry was truthful with himself he hadn't seem Hermione for weeks not after …

Closing his eyes and leaning forward on to the railing quickly trying to rid the memory from his mind, though as usual it was no good.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"_I can't believe he did it again!" Hermione cried as more tears fell from her eyes following the trails of the hundred before them._

_Harry quickly grabbed another tissue passing it to her deciding it was best at the moment not to say anything._

_Hermione had been sitting on his couch now for well over an hour crying her eyes out; and all because of that good for nothing boyfriend of hers._

_After a very hard day at work Harry had returned home only to find a very emotional Hermione sitting in his living room; tears streaming down her cheeks and a pile of used tissues sitting on the floor in front of her._

_It had taken some time to make sense of what Hermione was trying to say – her words being all muffed and broken from the constant flow of tears though in the end Harry had been able to make out most of it. _

_Once again Hermione had caught her boyfriend; her good-for-nothing-should-had-hex-his-arse-years-ago boyfriend cheating on her._

"_I mean you think he would have learnt his lesson after last time … but NO!!"_

_Jacob (or Jake as Hermione called him) and Hermione had gotten together not long after the end of school and for the first few months everything was fine. Ron and himself thought he was a weasel but Hermione was happy and that was all that matter._

_He was older than Hermione by 6 years. They meet at the ministry both of them working in the charms department. Shortly after meeting they had started dating and shortly after that was when the trouble began._

_It was Ron who had discovered him cheating the first time. After Harry and Ginny had ended the nightmare which was their relationship Ron had decided he was in need of a guy's night out. It had been after hours of loud music and dancing (not to mention a ridiculous amount of shots), that Ron had coming running up to him red faced with stream practically coming from his ears. Though the sight of Jacob making-out on the dance floor with some bimbo had made his blood boil._

_A fight had broken out which had resulted to a black eye for Harry, a broken nose for Ron and poor Jake coming off a lot worst._

_Though in the end to their horror Hermione had decided to forgive him; given that weasel a second chance. Harry could still hear Ron's words in his head when they found out 'For the smartest witch of your age Hermione you can be pretty stupid sometimes.' The consequences to his comment begin that neither spoke to each other for 3 weeks._

"_And in our house, they were at it in our house. HOW DARE HE!!!" Hermione's words snapping him out of his memories._

_Harry didn't dare repeat what Ron had said when they found out she was planning to move in with the scum-bag._

"_Mione he's …"_

"_Did I do something wrong? Is it me Harry? Am I not a good girlfriend?"_

_Hermione turned to face Harry her eyes filled with sadness as she waited for his answer. _

"_NO … he's the jerk here Hermione. Your a wonderful person and a wonderful girlfriend and if he can't see that then it's he's problem."_

_A small smile graced her lips but Harry could see she didn't believe a word he'd just said. Not for the first time that evening he wanted to do nothing but punch that good for nothing rat. _

"_Mione listen to me." Harry insisted his hands cupping her face so she couldn't look away. "You are beautiful, caring, loving; anyone who can't see that isn't even worth your time … that jerk isn't worth it."_

"_What am I going to do … we live together; all my stuff is there and …" Her eyes began to fill up again and Harry did the first thing he could think of._

"_Why don't you crash here for a few days …at least until you get things sorted. I'll even go with you tomorrow to pick some bits up if you like."_

_Another brilliant smile and once again Harry felt his heart skip a beat._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry heard the door open but still he remained lost in his thoughts. That had been 3 months ago and this time he knew there was no chance of Hermione and Jacob getting back together.

The feeling of joy which filled his body at that thought was over-whelming, but short lived when he remembered what had happened between him and Hermione a month ago.

"Harry …" Ginny's voice once again pulling him back into the present. "There you are."

The setting sun caught on her hair making it shine even brighter than usual as she softly closed the door behind her before she too stepped forward leaning against the rail.

"People are looking for you … is everything ok?" Ginny and he had decided ages ago that it would be best for everyone if they just remained friends – they were more like sister and brother than girlfriend and boyfriend. Though Harry couldn't help but think how much easier things would be if he had been in love with her. He wouldn't be feeling like he was now that was for sure; and he defiantly wouldn't have fallen for this best friend.

"Harry …"

"Everything's fine Ginny" hoping that his voice sounded more convincing to her than it did to him, the look on Ginny's face told him it didn't.

Ginny looked at him carefully for a few minutes before deciding not to push the matter; Harry couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"Could you come and help me with these decorations… I mean I love Luna and I know she's going to be my sister-in-law but if she mentions the nargles one more time I'm going to hex her!"

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

"_I swear Harry if she talks about nargles one more time or any other kind of made-up creature I'll … I'll …"_

"_Hermione calm down" placing the half read daily prophet on the table Harry watched as an extremely stressed out Hermione came marching into the flat._

"_Calm down …calm down!" _

_She had left early that morning for a day of bridesmaid dress shopping and wedding planning – by the look of Hermione face its had been a very LONG and tiring day._

_Hermione had been staying with him for nearly 2 months now after the spilt with Jacob and showed no signs of finding her own place. Not that Harry minded he loved having someone else in the flat; he loved having Hermione in the flat. _

"_You try sending a whole day with those 2 I mean …." Hermione let out a frustrated growl as words failed her._

"_I'm sure it couldn't had been that bad – I though girls liked all this wedding stuff?" once again picking up the paper and continuing to read._

"_You haven't seem what she wants me to wear?" Hermione shrieked_

"_I'm sure it's lovely!" Harry replied only half listening._

_At that second a cushion from a near by chair flew throw the air smacking him straight in the face, knocking his glasses crocked._

"_Lovely isn't the word I would choose" Hermione exclaim as she collapsed on the sofa beside him._

_Harry felt his heart skip a beat and his temperature slowly begin to rise at her closeness; something which had been happening a lot lately._

"_Mione you'll look gorgeous in what ever you wear!" blushing at his own words as he fixed his glasses._

"_It's yellow … bright yellow!" Harry couldn't help but cringe._

"_Well … that's not too bad …"_

"_With a green trim!" his cringe turning into a slight smile._

"_Its sounds …"_

"_With big puffy arms!" Harry had to control himself to stop from laughing._

"_And a large bow on the back!"_

"_Your making this up!" He asked his control weakening._

"_NO!"_

"_I'm sure you'll look … you'll look …" Harry couldn't help it the image of Hermione in that dress filled his mind and all he could do was laugh._

"_It's not funny!" Hermione shouted before grabbing the cushion preparing to smack him with it again._

_But this time Harry was too quick for her; both ending up in a mini wrestling match before collapsing in a fit of giggles._

"_Just think you can get your revenge when you get married." Suddenly realising the position they were in. _

_They were both lying on the sofa, Harry on his back and Hermione practically on top of him. All cushions were gone now as Harry felt his hands resting gently on the small of her back while Hermione's lay entwined on his chest._

"_Yeah if that ever happens!" Hermione huffed not yet realising their positions_

"_Mione your what 21 …" his voice soft as he gently pushed a strained of hair out of her eyes. "You've got your whole life ahead of you."_

"_My whole life …" she repeated but Harry could hardly hear her over the beating of his own heart. There lips were inches a part the slightest of movement and they would be touching._

_Hermione's voice slowly drifted to a stop as they laid there, eyes locked; lips almost touching._

_Harry's mind was running wild; this couldn't be happening! He was about to kiss Hermione; his best friend of 11 years._

_He saw Hermione's eyes close as he's too drift shut, their lips almost touching; kissing …._

_A loud crash sounded over towards the window breaking the two apart; destroying the moment._

_A vase of flowers had fallen from the window shelve lying shattered upon the floor; a feathered ball of energy by the name of __Pigwidgeon __flapping around the room._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Harry are you listening to me?" Ginny asked snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Ginny …" He took a deep breathe trying to find the right words to say. Worried that if he said the wrong thing she's begin to worry and start asking questions. "If just been a long day … crazy."

"Tell me about it ..." Ginny huffed as she leaned further into the railing. Harry saw her lips moving most like moaning about everything that had happened that's day, most likely moaning about Ron. But Harry never heard her words. Once again his mind had begun to drift away back to that life changing day.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_They both froze, extremely aware of how close they had come to kissing. Harry could feel his heart racing; Hermione hands still holding on to his shirts, her legs entangled with his. Harry could feel the movement of her chest as she breathed in and out, her warm breathe passing along his cheek as she continued to look at the mess of colourful flowers on the floor._

_Neither of them moving._

"_Well …" Hermione started "it's been a long day"_

"_Yes … it has" _

"_I should shower …"_

"_You should" Harry could have almost kicked himself. Shock filled Hermione face as a huge grim appeared across her lips._

"_Harry Potter what exactly are you implying!"_

_Hermione playfully smacked his arms as she stood from sofa. Harry couldn't help the wave of disappointment which washed through his body as she moved._

_They had been so close to kissing, and it wasn't just him. He had seen the look in her eyes she was about to kissing him too._

""_Harry Potter are you even listening to me…" Hermione voice sounded across the room snapping him from his thoughts._

"_Sorry what" _

_Hermione gave a small chuckle before repeating herself. "Would you start the dinner while I have a quick shower?"_

_He nodded but was unable to form any words. Hermione disappeared through the bathroom door while all he could do was watch her go._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Is Hermione here yet?" Harry asked avoiding eye contact with Ginny while trying to sound casual.

"So there is something bothering you?"

"No …" Harry insisted a little too quickly a knowing smile appearing on Ginny lips as he began to babble. "I haven't seen her since … she wont return my owls … and I … I …" Taking a deep breath Harry tried to calm himself. "I just wanted to know if she was ok."

"Don't lie to me Harry … your not very good at it."

"I wasn't …" he started but Ginny never let him finish.

"You wanted to know if Hermione had said anything to me about what happened between you too, if she hated you and wasn't going to come tonight."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Author's notes:**

I started this story ages ago just after the 7th book had come out, but I never finished it. So when I started looking through my old incomplete stories I decided this would be one I would try to complete.

It was going to be a one off but as I started writing again I notice I was already on 15 pages with 4097 words and I was only half way through. I have decided to spilt it into chapters, not many most like 3 or 4.

Please let me know what you think?

Just so you know you haven't seen the end of the flash backs year. But your find out while Hermione is avoiding Harry soon.

Also the character Jacob which is Hermione ex-scum-bag of a boyfriend is a character I made up and you wont be hearing much more from him, if any.

I haven't forgotten about my other story '2 Minutes' I'm just finishing off chapter 2 and it should be complete and posted by the end of the week.

Thank you for reading.

xxx


End file.
